


What I Was Missing

by saltinette



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer, ariana grande - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltinette/pseuds/saltinette
Summary: Y/N is a famous fashion designer from New Zealand and her fashion show is just around the corner.Being close friends with pop singer Ariana Grande really boosts her name, but y/n is a hard worker and won't leech off of her friend's fame.She had so many big names on her guest list for her winter fashion show, but unfortunate events leave her with seven seats to fill.Where can she find seven world-famous celebrities that just so happened to be able to come to New Zealand on such short notice?
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Dalton Gomez, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	What I Was Missing

Life as a fashion designer wasn’t easy, but for y/n , well…  
She made it work.

“Excuse me y/n, could I have a word with you, i’d like to discuss the guest list for the fashion show with you” your assistant Kate asked as she peeked her head into your office.

You look up from your paperwork, nodding and gesturing for her to take a seat.

“Is there a problem?” you ask, going back to your paperwork.

Kate places her tablet on your desk.

“Well you see, Justin and Hailey can’t make it anymore because of family reasons, the Jonas brothers were called to an emergency in New Jersey, and Ryan and Blake have to do something with their kids, so there are 7 empty front row seats” she explained.

Y/n sighed.

“Why is it always Justin? He has found so many reasons not to attend my shows, even when Hailey was modeling” y/n pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously frustrated.

“And we can’t even fill those seats with fans, seeing as they’re the photo seats” you leaned back in your chair and stared at the ceiling.

“Photo seats?” Kate asked, confused by the term.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were new, sorry Kate” you started explaining what photo seats were.

“So basically there are certain front row seats that are likely to be in almost every single picture taken of the models, so we fill them with very well known celebrities because it increases the publicity, that’s why we can’t put just anyone there”

“Oh, that makes sense” the assistant mumbled.

“Where are we going to find 7 world famous celebrities?” You asked.

Suddenly the door to your office slammed open.

You and Kate both turned to face whoever had thrown it open.

“Did you say you needed 7 world famous celebrities?” a young woman with long black hair shouted.

You roll your eyes, as you realise who she is.

“Eve, please don’t slam my door open while i’m working” you get up and go to meet her at the door.

“Sorry y/n but i was about to knock when I heard that you needed SEVEN world famous celebrities for your show!” she said quickly.

“Oh really and who do you have in mind?” you ask, crossing your arms, shifting your weight to your left leg.

“You’ll probably have heard of them, they’re literally conquering the world right now, they’re a korean group called BTS, they have exactly 7 members” Eve squealed.

You couldn’t remember exactly where you had heard the name BTS before, so you walked back to your computer, punching in the three letters.

“Wait, BTS are the ones who performed with Lil Nas at the Grammys right!” Kate asked, breaking her silence.

You slightly jumped in your seat when she spoke, because honestly, you’d forgotten Kate was there.

“Oh Kate! By the way this is my younger cousin Eve. She stops here all the time because she’s a bum who has no job” you say deadpanning your cousin.

Eve laughs and takes a seat.

“I had a job, but the boss was a prick who fired me because I wouldn’t sign her dodgy contract” she replied carelessly.

Y/n glared at her, but Kate was just curious.

“Really, where did you work? It does sound sorta dodgy” 

“I worked as a fashion designers assistant at the y/n fashion house” Eve smirked.

“Wait what?!” Kate was caught off guard by her answer.

“You had my job?” 

Eve nodded, laughing at y/n’s expression of irritation.

“The contract was asking if you wanted to work here full time and you said this job was a relationship you couldn't commit to!” y/n yelled.

“Well I’m sorry, but the boss really was a prick” Eve said dramatically.

Kate let out a tiny giggle and y/n’s eyes widened.

“Did you just laugh at me?” you asked your assistant who was holding back a smile.

“Of course I didn’t, you’re my boss, I respect you too much, and don’t worry! You are in no way at all a prick” Kate assured you.

You released a huff of defeat.

“Whatever, you two, if you don’t mind Eve, we need to sort out an actual situation, so whatever you came here for will have to wait” you said as you turned back to your computer which was open to a site about BTS.

“Well actually Y/n I was coming here to talk to you about BTS, I heard they’re in New Zealand for the next couple of weeks, shooting a music video, so I thought it would be perfect for you to meet them if you could” your cousin explained.

Y/n leaned back in her chair, contemplating Eve’s idea.

On one hand it would be great publicity to have BTS at her fashion show, but on the other hand how do you get in contact with BTS of all people?

Sighing, y/n stands up and walks over to her window, looking out over the city of Auckland.

“I guess there’s no harm in trying” she agrees.

Eve lets out a whoop of excitement, and Kate smiles brightly.

“Would you like me to get in contact with their manager?” the assistant asked, taking her phone out.

“Actually, I’d like to call their manager myself, have their number on my desk before two if you can” Y/n takes one last glance at her city before going to sit back down at her desk.

“Will do!” Kate jumps out of her seat as y/n sits down, and she rushes off to get the number.

Meanwhile, Eve is wriggling around in her seat.

“And why are you so excited? I invited you to the show, but you refused” y/n smirked.

Eve’s excited expression turned to a shocked one in a millisecond.

“Please let me come! I need to meet them! Come on y/n, you wouldn’t even have thought of inviting them if I hadn’t told you to!” she whined, desperate to meet the group.

“Well I can’t give you front row seats Eve, but I can get you a second row seat, and if you come up to me after the show you could probably talk to them for a few minutes”

Your cousin jumped in excitement.

Shouting a chorus of thank yous, even going as far as to run around your desk to hug you.

“But” you continued “You can only talk to them for a minute, not a second more”

Eve nodded her head furiously.

“You’re the best cousin ever! I need to go get my dress ready, the show’s in 5 days right?” she said as she rushed to the door, stopping to wait for your answer.

You just nod and shoo her away with your hand.

“Goodbye Eve” you say teasingly.

You heard a loud goodbye and chuckled.

“Okay, now all I need to do is get in contact with their manager” you say as you go through your computer, checking everything, making sure the show will run smoothly.

A loud ring interrupts your focus though.

You turn to your phone, picking it up to see who’s calling.

“Ah” 

“I was wondering when you were gonna call me”


End file.
